This invention relates to a suspension system for a bicycle and more particularly to a suspension system for a front wheel of a bicycle. Various types of springs have been provided on the front wheels of bicycles or the like in an effort to provide a shock absorber for the front wheel. However, the conventional shock absorbers employed on bicycles do not satisfactorily absorb the shocks and sometimes tend to cause the front wheel to wobble.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved suspension system for a bicycle or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a bicycle which acts as a shock absorber.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a bicycle including upper and lower pairs of springs which are normally maintained in compression.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a bicycle including means for adjusting the tension in the springs employed therewith.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a bicycle which may be mounted on the bicycle without extensively modifying the same.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a bicycle which improves traction when cornering and braking at high speed, allowing safer performance bicycling.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a bicycle which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.